Fallen Angel
by ShiTiger
Summary: GW x HP crossover-fusion.  Yaoi/slash pairings.  Harry Potter meet Draco Malfoy aka : Duo Maxwell.  A blizzard brings an unexpected new guest to Hogwarts, right into Harry's arms.   .on permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. This is a Harry Potter crossover with a Gundam Wing / Harry Potter fusion. Yaoi and slash pairings, mainly Harry x Draco. Some het pairings (since I do like Ron and Hermoine together).

Chapter 1 : From the Depths of the Storm

Ice glistened on the window as the snow poured down around the castle. Steam caressed the glass as the watcher sighed and leaned on his hands to gaze out at the white wonderland. It was the beginning of Christmas vacation, and Harry Potter was one of the few students who remained at Hogwarts for the break.

Even Draco Malfoy had returned home to his manor, so there was no one to argue with. It was going to be a very boring holiday. I wonder how Ron and Hermoine are doing?

The blizzard continued to rage outside, forcing the students to gather about in the main hall with nothing to do. "I must be really bored if I'm wishing for Malfoy to come back soon," Harry mumbled to himself, dropping his spoon back into his barely eaten cereal. Straightening, he left the hall and wandered to one of the giant windows that looked out towards the lake behind Hogwarts. "Look at it come down," he mused, rubbing the steam off the glass so he could see better. White and more white, like a giant blanket of soft cotton over the quidditch pitch, stretching to the lake which was almost unnoticeable except for the brief flashes of light bouncing off the glassy surface below.

Wait a minute… what's that?" Harry squinted into the distance where he could have sworn he saw a flash of black amidst the white. The snow was coming down harder than ever, but he could just make out a human-like figure clothed in black slowly making its way towards the castle. A moment later, the black seemed to almost disappear as it sank into the snow.

Without even stopping to call a professor, Harry raced to the closest doors and out into the snow, his dark robes trailing behind him. Whoever that person was, they were in trouble. Now, if only he could find them and get back without getting trapped out in the blizzard himself.

It seemed like an eternity before the boy who lived finally felt something brush his hands as he searched the snow. Grasping it, he gave a sharp tug and heard a gasp from the person at his feet. A braid? Harry kept the cord of hair in one hand and reached out to grasp the person's under one arm to pull them up. The other leaned against him, as if standing was extremely difficult. I hope she's not hurt.

The dark haired youth pulled gently and began to walk slowly towards the castle, suddenly aware of how the other stumbled along. "Keep leaning on me!" he yelled over the icy wind, feeling a nod against his neck from the shorter person. The storm seemed to be moving closer and closer, pooling around them in sharp nips of cold that froze at their exposed faces and hands.

Finally though, Harry felt the door at his fingertips and tugged hard, stumbling into the castle and dragging the other person in after him. When the heavy door finally closed, Harry allowed himself a moment to sit on the ground and catch his breath, eyes closed, head tilted back. Beside him, the other coughed, braced on her hands and knees, face turned away from him.

"Are you all right?" Harry finally gathered up the air to ask, leaning closer and taking the other person by one shoulder. The person turned their head slowly, giving the boy who lived a glimpse of pale white skin and blue lips, before very familiar stormy grey eyes locked onto his. Seconds later, long lashes slipped down over those haunting eyes, and Draco Malfoy fainted into his arms.

…tbc…

Author's Note: Anyone interested yet? Yes, this will be a Harry x Draco slash story. Please review and I'll keep updating!


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. Slash pairings. I'm a big 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13 fan (GW fans, you know the pairings, so keep an eye on their counterparts for this fic).

A Big Thanks to all my Reviewers : MidnightsRose, Dezra, Moonlit Eyes, and everyone who read this fic, loved it, but didn't have time to review.

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 2 : Discoveries**

"What was he doing out in the storm?"

"So you just happened to find him, Potter?"

"Stop that, Severus. Harry wouldn't have done anything to him. He looks like he's been stuck in the snow for over an hour. He's probably have hypothermia if Harry hadn't rescued him in time."

Unknownst to the ones standing just outside the medical room doorway, the patient was waking up. Grey blue eyes slitted open, taking in the room slowly without moving his body. The owner of the body remained perfectly still as a nurse appeared to check his temperature, lightly touching his forehead, before slipping through another door, the voices getting louder for a moment as the door shut behind her.

Situation one, I've been captured by Oz and they are going to torture me for my information… AFTER I wake up. Situation two, the guys managed to find me and get me to… what was her name, that crazy woman doctor who tries to stick me like a pincushion everytime she sees me. Pomfrey, or something like that. Situation three… wait a minute, wasn't Harry there? I remember seeing him, for a split second, he must have pulled me out of the snow. But, that means that they did take me to see the crazy doctor. Okay, escape time! No way am I playing pin the tail on Draco again.

His body moved fluidly as he pushed himself off the bed and steadied himself against the wall. Shit. Forgot about the ankle. Silently, he crept towards the door, molding himself into the shadows of the door just as the woman doctor stepped back inside. With barely a glance at her back, he slipped out into the main medical room. What luck, it seemed that the speakers had left. That made it easier for him to escape.

"Shit," he swore under his breath as he froze and ducked behind one of the giant cabinets as the door opened and someone in long black robes stepped through. Oh crap, that's General Lupin! The boy cursed to himself in his mind as he came to the conclusion that he was indeed captured by Oz. Which means the crazy woman doctor worked for Oz, that was bad. And, Harry! The braided youth panicked for a moment, trying to come up with a plan of escape. He sure as hell wasn't about to leave Harry to the mercy of Oz soldiers, especially Remus Lupin himself.

"What do you mean he's gone!" Lupin asked, as the woman doctor filled him in on her missing patient. "He couldn't have gone far in just 5 minutes, especially not with a broken ankle,' the man stated, taking off out the door as the woman walked back into the room she came from. "They don't know much about gundam pilots," the boy grumbled to himself, walking carefully but quickly despite his throbbing ankle. I've been in much worse scrapes than this and survived, a busted ankle ain't about to stop Draco Malfoy.

Harry was just spinning around the corner when he suddenly bumped into someone, hard. Taking a few steps back to keep himself from falling, he gazed down into wide greyblue eyes that were staring at him in obvious shock. Noting the other boy's heavy panting, and the way he slightly leaned against the wall to take the weight off of one of his legs, Harry guessed that Draco was definitely injured. But, why the hell was he out in the hall.

Voice drifted towards them, but just as Harry was opening his mouth to say something, Draco grabbed his arm and jerked him into one of the rooms, closing the door behind them with a soft click.

Harry blinked at the other boy who seemed to be studying the door intently, listening as the voices drifted farther away. 'Are you hurt? Wait, you're the perfect soldier, you don't get hurt, right?' Draco snorted, gazing at him softly, a smile gracing his lips, not just the usual smirk. 'Draco, what are you..?' Harry managed to say, before he heard Professor Lupin and Professor Snape approach, talking loudly about the missing patient.

'Damn. What kind of base is this? And what's up with the robes, is it some kind of halloween party or something?' Draco snorted, eyes still trained on the door. 'It's Hogwarts, Draco,' Harry announced, trying to understand why the other boy wasn't making any sense. 'What a stupid name for a base. Are you posing as one of the soldiers here? Was there a mission I didn't know about, or did you just come to kill me again for getting caught?' Draco's question completely caught the boy who lived off guard.

'Why the hell would I want to kill you?' Harry asked, eyes wide on the other boy. 'Nevermind. We've got to get out of here before General Lupin and his cronies find us. They'd better not have touched Deathscythe or I'll… well, we're going to blow up the base anyway, but they'd still better not have touched him,' Draco mused from his kneeling position beside Harry.

What the hell is he talking about? Maybe he hit his head or the cold messed up his mind or something. I'd better get him back to Madam Pomfrey.

When the voices were gone, Draco slowly opened the door and stepped back into the hallway. 'Uh, lets go this way,' Harry tried to direct the other boy, tugging on his arm in the direction of the medical wing. 'I just came from there. That crazy doctor woman and General Lupin went in that direction. What floor are we even on, anyway?' Draco seemed to ask himself, looking around for a window. 'We're on the fourth floor,' Harry replied, still holding Draco's arm.

'Hm… we need to get to the ground level to set the detonators. Either that, or we can jump out the window and risk getting caught by the guards,' Draco chuckled lightly and gave Harry a strangely amused look. 'I'm not jumping out a window,' Harry hissed, still tugging at the other boy's arm. 'That's a first. Whatever happened to a simple, "Mission Accepted? Aw, don't tell me the great Harry Potter is losing his touch,' Draco stated jokingly while patting the darker haired boy on the shoulder.

'Mission accepted?' Harry asked, looking puzzled. 'That's the spirit! Lets rock this joint!' the blond boy let out a small whoop and dashed down the hall with Harry tripping after him, still hanging onto his arm.

'He's still missing?' Madam Pomfrey cried and threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 'It isn't like Draco to do this. Why would he have a reason to hide from us?' Professor Lupin, the recently returned Dark Arts Teacher and werewolf, sighed. 'No, it is not,' Professor Snape agreed, looking brooding in his dark robes. 'Well, don't just stand here. Go find him before he hurts himself more!' the witch doctor practically threw the two teachers out of the room. Eyeing each other in mild shock and indignation, Snape finally set out down the hall with Lupin racing to catch up to his long strides.

'What's that?' Draco stopped short suddenly, causing Harry to bump into him. 'What?' Harry asked, rubbing his nose. A shadow appeared from around the corner, growing bigger and bigger. Draco's gray eyes narrowed, his hand reaching instinctively for the gun he had hidden at his waist. However, the shadow turned out to be only a cat, which was of great relief to the blond boy.

'Just a pretty kitty, aren't you, girl?' Draco smiled charmingly as he looked down at the animal. His gun was unnoticed as he slid it back into place and turned towards his partner. 'Have you checked out the floor plan of this base? I'll need to find the control room so I can set the detonator properly,' Draco stated, jolting Harry out of his stupor. 'Control room?' the brown haired boy asked. 'Are you sure you're Harry Potter, the perfect soldier?' Draco cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at the other boy, before smiling and shaking off the strange feeling. 'Course you are. Sorry, you're just acting so… unsoldier-like. You haven't threatened to kill me once or grabbed my braid or even told me to shut up. That just isn't like you. Maybe you're sick,' the blond stated, more to himself then to Harry.

A sudden movement put both boys on the defensive. The cat was moving strangely, shifting… growing larger. 'What the hell?' Draco hissed, hand going for his gun again. 'Professor McGonigal,' Harry sighed in relief, upon seeing his Transfigurations teacher. She was an animagus, able to transform herself into a cat.

Harry's green eyes widened as Draco pulled out a gun from out of nowhere and pointed it at the teacher. 'Hello crazy Minerva Lady. Didn't know you practiced magic tricks,' the blond joked, but his eyes remained deadly serious. 'What the hell are you doing, Malfoy? You can't shoot a teacher!' Harry exclaimed, grabbing the other boy's arm. 'Teacher? Are you nuts or something, Potter! That's Lady Minerva herself, second to General Lupin. She's the woman responsible for the deaths of rebels and innocent people. Besides, it's our mission, remember? It's not like they've wouldn't have done the same to us if they didn't need our information, right Lady?' the sarcasm in the boy's tone was thick with hate.

'What is going on here!' Harry almost sighed in relief when Professors Snape and Lupin came striding up behind him. However, Draco merely glanced at them, gun still pointed unwavering at the startled and upset witch in front of them. 'Professor Snape, Professor Lupin,' Harry spoke, his voice breaking the silence. Draco's eyes widened at the pair, before he glanced back at the woman in front of them.

'All right, I want some answers. First, what the hell is up with the costumes? Second, who the hell are you!' Draco was looking directly at Professor Snape with a frown. 'I am your professor, so come along quietly, Mister Malfoy,' the man sneered. 'Not buying it. You people are whacked, seriously nuts. Parading around in robes, what are you in some kind of a cult? That would explain Miss Split Personality,' Draco stated, gesturing at McGonigal with his gun.

'Draco, put the gun down,' Professor Lupin's voice was hard, different from his usual easy tone. 'Gun?' Snape and McGonigal echoed each other, not being familiar with the muggle weapon. 'It's a weapon, if he shoots it'll kill you,' Harry spoke, still trying to hold Draco back. 'I knew I was right about the nuts thing, but I never expected the great Harry Potter to be a bloody traitor. You brainwashed him, didn't you?' Draco turned to the robed woman standing before him. 'I most certainly did nothing of the sort, Mister Malfoy. If you do not put down the weapon I shall take 100 points from Slytherin and have you expelled from Hogwarts,' the head of Gryfindor stated.

'Slytherin? Hogwarts? More code words, boy are you people confusing today. Can't we just skip the whole Halloween thing and get back to the war. Where are Deathscythe and Wing?' Draco asked, his hand raising, the gun pointing straight at the woman professor's heart.

'Expelliarmus!'

Draco jumped when his gun flew out of his hands and Snape caught it easily. The boy's grey eyes narrowed on the long piece of wood the strangely familiar man held, then darted to the angry woman glaring at him. 'What the hell is going on?' he mumbled to himself, now extremely uncertain about the situation. 'I believe, Mister Malfoy, that it is time for you to visit Albus Dumbledore,' McGonigal stated, taking hold of one arm while Lupin grabbed the other, to keep the boy from fleeing.

Draco glanced back at Harry who just stared sadly after him next to Snape. 'Fine then, traitor,' Draco growled under his breath, allowing the pair to lead him. Who knows, maybe Professor D would be able to explain what was going on. The whole world was wacko.

'He's not himself, Professor. He kept talking about weird stuff, like soldiers and gundams and explosives. He called Hogwarts a base and said he wanted to blow it up,' Harry told the potions professor as they walked after the three ahead of them. 'Something very strange is going on. Mister Malfoy does not seem to be in his right mind at the moment,' Professor Snape replied, too preoccupied to really grasp that he was allowing Harry Potter to walk next to him and even talk to him.

'Lemondrops,' McGonigal stated, as they stood in front of a giant statue of an eagle. Draco's eyes widened in disbelief as it started to move and become a staircase. 'Wow, you ozzies sure know how to party,' he joked to hide his nervousness. 'Indeed,' the woman replied, humoring the boy. 'Up you go, the headmaster is waiting for you,' Lupin pushed the blond towards the stairs. Draco half glanced behind him, then decided he might as well. It's not like he could escape if there were more magic using oz soldiers in this strange base. He was lucky not to be dead yet.

Shrugging, the boy climbed until he came to an even stranger room. Ooookay. Glancing around, he studied the place for any quick exits, upset that there seemed to be nothing but a small window. I might be able to fit through that. Damn, wish I had my gun. A movement startled him and he whipped around, staring into the deep sparkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

…tbc…

Author's Note: Ok, I'm trying to get Draco into character. It's hard to make him act like Duo, but he'll be more cheerful after he finds out what's going on. Please review!


	3. Lost Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. This is a fusion type crossover, with slash pairings. Don't like it, then don't read. No flames please. But, I love reviews!

Fallen Angel

Chapter 3 : Lost Boy

'Let me get this straight. You think I'm from some parallel universe, am I right?' Draco stated, raising an eyebrow at the old man… no, wizard sitting behind the desk. 'I believe so. Although, we do not know how you could have gotten here or why,' Albus replied in his soft elderly voice. 'I see. Not that I really believe this or anything, but if I did… what then?' Draco asked, trying not to fidget. 'You are quite welcome to stay at Hogwarts until a way if found to return you to your home,' the wizard told him.

'This is crazy. But, it would explain a few things. You sure this isn't an Oz base and you didn't brainwash Harry into a mindless zombie?' Draco asked. 'I assure you, I've not brainwashed any of our students, of which Harry Potter is one, as well as your other self,' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

'All right, but I have one condition,' Draco sat up straighter and opened his mouth.

'He's WHAT!' Harry's voice echoed the Gryfindor common room. 'Dumbledore believes that this Draco Malfoy is from some kind of parallel dimension. He's offered to let the boy stay here and Draco wishes to stay close to you. It won't be so bad, Harry. It's just for the rest of the winter break. I'm sure Draco will want to go back to Slytherin once the term begins,' Professor Lupin tried to explain to the distraught youth.

'But he's… there's no way he's not the real Malfoy. Parallel dimensions don't exist… do they?' the boy's green eyes focused on the light haired professor who stumbled for an answer. 'Whether they do or not, Dumbledore has chosen to believe Malfoy's story and leave him in your hands for the time being. He'll be here soon,' Lupin said, standing up to leave.

Harry was left gaping after him.

'Fancy digs,' a familiar voice said with an impressed whistle. 'Hello Malfoy,' Harry groaned, sitting up on the couch and looking over at the blond. Draco was staring intently back at him, searching his face for… something. 'What?' he finally asked, irritated at the attention he was receiving from his rival. 'You two really do look alike, but you're not the same at all,' Draco whispered, mostly to himself.

'So… you're really from another dimension?' Harry asked, blinking at the other boy. 'I guess. Hard to believe that only yesterday I was riding high in Deathscythe with the others. I wonder how I got here anyway. I mean really, wizards and magic, maybe I'm in a coma and having a freakin' weird dream of some kind,' Draco grumbled, stretching sorely.

'There's a spare bed in the boy's dorm, that's where you will be sleeping,' Harry offered, getting up. 'Hm… oh, guess so,' Draco seemed quite subdued, probably from lack of sleep and pure mental exhaustion. Harry led the other boy up the stairs and to the right, slipping into the empty 6th year dorms. Harry was suddenly relieved that all of the other Gryfindor boys were away from Hogwarts till school started again in January. No one would ever believe this.

'Where's your bed?' Draco suddenly asked, looking up at the slightly taller boy with his cool gray eyes. 'Um… right next to yours,' Harry realized. Ron slept on the other side of him, but the other bed was the only one free. 'Kay,' Draco mumbled, all but falling onto the soft red blanket and curling onto one side. 'Aren't you going to change?' Harry asked, before realizing the other boy was already asleep.

'Must have been a hard day for him,' Harry mused to himself, sitting down on his own bed. For the first time since he'd pulled the other boy from the snow, Harry really looked at Draco Malfoy. It was so weird to see him like this, all dressed in black. His outfit looked kinda familiar, like the one the priest wore when the Dursley's insisted that he go to church with them, one time only. Must be the white collar. He even had a black cap to go with it, his shirt sleeves rolled up to just over the elbows. His pants were kinda dark and baggy, didn't he ever hear of color?

'His braid,' Harry found himself staring at the long tail of blond hair. It was so beautiful, woven delicately and probably as soft as a unicorn's mane. What am I thinking? Draco isn't beautiful and I am SO not attracted to him. Still… the other boy did look sort of cute just sleeping there, defenceless in a way.

I'll think about it in the morning. Harry decided as he changed into his pj's and slipped into bed, placing his glasses on the nightable.

…tbc…

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter slash fic. In a way I see Draco as the more feminine of the pair, which is why I made Harry just a bit taller. But, Draco is obviously the stronger in this one, since he's a gundam pilot. Thanks for all the reviews, but keep letting me know if you're enjoying the story. I welcome any suggestions for the future. (this story is on hold at the moment. I'm trying to come up with a way to bring the other pilots into the story too).


End file.
